Gajeel Through The Looking Glass
by Dr4g0n Sl4yrrrrr
Summary: Gajeel gets himself into a bit of a pickle while snooping through Levy's room. Now Levy must gather her wits about her to solve her most challenging mystery yet! Rated K for use of the d-word and intellectual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fun little mystery involving my two favorite FT characters. The story itself is finished, but I decided to break it up into four chapters-don't worry that the first two are pretty short! The last two more than make up for it ;)**

**Disclaimer: So I said to my little sister just now, "So I need to come up with a creative way to say that I don't own Fairy Tail". I guess that works, right?**

Levy hummed contentedly to herself as she strolled along the path that lead back to Fairy Hills. Although the ladies' dormitory was not too far from the guild hall, it was pleasantly secluded. Levy loved this, and she loved the scenic tree-lined path to the winged building. Today she was cheerfully swinging a small sack of books and had a bounce in her step-typical of the days she went to the bookstore or the library. This particular bundle came from the latter, and was for the express purpose of aiding in some research she had taken on. The pay was average but this was the kind of work she loved; a mystery, a puzzle, _her_ kind of adventure!

As she entered the Fairy Hills clearing, she spied a familiar figure leaning against the front gate. He appeared to have been waiting for someone, although his demeanor was relaxed.

"Looking for me, Gajeel?" she smiled brightly.

"Nah!" he grumbled in a surly tone. "It's so boring, there's nothin' going on!"

Levy smiled to herself as Gajeel followed her through the gate. It was clear that despite his words, he had indeed been waiting for her.

"Well, come on up—I'll make some tea," she said. Then she added, "Where's Pantherlily?"

"He said he was going on a job with the blue cat and Windy's cat." Gajeel couldn't resist a good nickname when he found one—and in this case, it wasn't even really offensive. Levy was somewhat envious—surely he could have found something more flattering than "Shrimp" for her!

She let them into her room and set her new books down on the unmade bed, before shifting another large stack from the desk chair onto the already-laden table. The wooden legs groaned under the added weight. This wasn't Gajeel's first visit to her room, but usually his kiwi-loving Exceed accompanied him to keep him out of trouble. Without the supervision, Gajeel began poking through the stacks of papers on her desk while Levy busied herself with an electric tea kettle.

"You sure do got a lotta stuff, Shrimp," he commented as he paged through one of the slimmer volumes.

"They're mostly books—and at least I know exactly where everything is!" Using _Solid Script: Water_ she filled the kettle and pressed the button to start. Then she set about finding clean mugs.

Gajeel had moved on to a sheaf of paper that looked older than some of the others. He didn't immediately recognize the figures on the pages, but the longer he looked the more he thought he could make out. He began mumbling the meanings to himself absentmindedly.

"Gajeel, what kind of tea would you like?" Levy called over the sound of the now boiling water, as she rummaged through a wooden box. She couldn't hear his reply. "I have ginger, hibiscus, darjee—Gajeel, no!" She looked up in time to see him holding the ancient vellum pages she was supposed to be investigating, mouth moving as he stared at the symbols, before he disappeared in a cloud of glittering ash.

**A/N: Don't forget! Lots more to come! R&R 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW, reviews already? And for such a short chapter, too! Yay! 3 Then without any further ado, chapter two!**

Levy froze as she stared at the spot where Gajeel had been standing. All that was left was a dusty pile on the floor that glinted in the sunlight streaming through her window.

"Ga…jeel?" She could feel her lip begin to tremble and bit down on it. No use getting worked up just yet, it seemed there was always a way where magic was involved. She got up and stepped around the stacks of books as she made her way to the pile on the floor. Kneeling down, she was careful not to drag her sleeves through it as she examined a small pinch. She realized they were tiny fragments of glass.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips as she fashioned an envelope out of an unused piece of parchment. She carefully swept the glass into the paper and set the packet on one of the stacks of books. Then, she moved everything off the desk, save for the books she'd picked up earlier that day, the sheets of vellum, and the glass powder. Her red-winged glasses were in her bag, so she fetched those before sitting down in the chair. She selected the top sheet of vellum, the one Gajeel had been holding, and began reading.

Gajeel was a dragon slayer, commonly known for their brute force (the males, anyway). Although he wasn't _completely_ uneducated, his preferred methods of relaxation involved sparring with his Exceed partner and—well, sparring with anyone else willing to take the iron man on. Reading wasn't exactly at the top of his to-do list.

Levy, on the other hand, did this kind of thing for a living. She often got jobs direct from the source, rather than selecting them off the board at the guild hall. This was because she was _good _at what she did. Heck, she was more than good. She was brilliant, really. As such, it didn't take her long to decode the gist of the message on the vellum. It was a spell, but of course she expected as much. She had suspected either that, or that the sheets had been enchanted with a tamper-resistant seal. However, by the time she finished reading the last of the pages she had a frown deeply etched into her face.

There was no mention of any kind of residue, glassy or otherwise.

The spell itself had originally been written for some sort of cosmetic purposes—it was a vanishing charm, of sorts. Often used for skin blemishes and the like. Unfortunately, those were the kinds of things one wouldn't want to find again later—and as such, there was no counter-spell on any of the pages. _Honestly,_ Levy thought to herself,_ what if some idiot vanishes their nose or something?_ She frowned again. _Or their entire body?_

"Stupid Gajeel," she sighed. Pushing her glasses up to her hairline, she noticed the light in the room had changed. The sun would be setting soon. It wasn't unusual for Levy to lose track of time while she worked. She leaned back in her chair and balanced her pen on her upper lip as she thought. On the one hand, the charm seemed fairly simple. She should be able to reword a _Lost Items_ spell to suit her purposes. On the other hand, she still didn't know what role the glass shards played in all of this. Weighing her options, she decided that the odds that it would cause more harm to perform a _Lost Items_ spell were slim. True to her word earlier, the relevant book was exactly where Levy expected it to be. She flipped to the page she needed, and knelt on the floor where Gajeel had been standing.

With her script pen, she drew a circle of runes on the floor and began chanting, thinking hard about the object—in this case, iron dragon slayer—she wished to find. The runes glowed purple around her and flashed brightly once, twice, three times before fading out.

"There!" She sat back on her heels, dusting off her skirt. The spell behaved as it should, but when she glanced about her she realized she was still alone. "Damn!" she cried in frustration.

"Oi!" Levy froze when she recognized the voice to be the one she was looking for.

"Gajeel?" She stood and spun around again. Still, the room was empty, aside from her own belongings.

"Over here! Geez!" The irate voice was coming from the side of the room opposite her windows, where tall stacks of books leaned against the wall.

Her eyes widened. Was he invisible? She stepped carefully towards the voice, arms stretched out in front of her, expecting any moment to come into contact with a hard body. She reached the books without finding anything.

"I can't see you, Gajeel," she said.

"Well I can't see you either, Shorty, move these damn books!" he growled.

_Oh!_ She quickly pulled several books off one of the stacks, revealing the edge of a wooden frame. _My mirror? I'd forgotten it was here. _ She picked up another armful from the stack next to it, and nearly dropped them all onto her toes.

"Gajeel! Wha—what are you doing in there?" she exclaimed. Glaring back at her from the silver depths of her full-length mirror were beady red eyes and a determined scowl. He had his arms crossed and his expression made it quite clear that he believed his current predicament to be _her_ fault.

**A/N: Oh my, whatever will they do? Will Levy have a Gajeel in her mirror forever? (No complaints there! Like seriously-every time you look in the mirror, you can see how awesome you look next to Gajeel, and what a great couple you make...ahahahagiehee!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In case you're wondering, there is no time lapse between any of my chapters in this particular story. Heh.**

"Get me out of here!" he yelled, pounding a fist against the mirror. It didn't even rattle the glass on Levy's side.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past six hours!" she retorted. Honestly, she'd been glad to see him again—but here he was being ungrateful! At least she'd made him _visible_ again!

"What kinda person leaves booby traps like that layin' around, anyway!"

"What kind of person goes through other people's stuff without asking!"

"Hmph!" He recrossed his arms and turned his nose up stubbornly. Levy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Honestly, he could be so frustrating sometimes. The fact of the matter was, though, that he was trapped in her mirror and she had to find a way to get him out. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that he too was probably starving. It hadn't been lunchtime yet when she found him outside Fairy Hills, and by now everyone at the guild was probably eating dinner. She knew what _she_ could be like when she'd missed two meals—and she was _much_ more reasonable than the thick-headed dragon slayer, if she did say so herself.

When she looked back up at Gajeel, she saw that he was watching her from the corner of his eyes. He continued to do so, as if waiting to see what she would say. She sighed again.

"Let's try and get you some food," she said. She arranged her fingers just so, saying "_Solid Script: Iron!_" as she focused on the area _inside_ the glass. The giant word merely bounced off the mirror as if it were rubber, not even scratching the surface.

"What, no heart this time?" he smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" she blushed. He merely laughed. Levy sat on the nearest pile of books and tried to think. Her _Lost Item_ spell had worked to reverse the effects of the vanishing charm—but somehow Gajeel had reappeared inside her mirror. She had begun the afternoon with one charm and one mysterious packet of powdered glass—and here she was with the counter spell and a mysteriously trapped Gajeel. Arithmetically speaking, there had to be a correlation between the two.

"Glass, Gajeel…" she mused aloud. Gajeel had recognized the look on her face as the one she wore when she was deep in thought. Despite his outbursts and his hunger, he knew that if anyone could get him out it was her, and that the sooner he let her do her thing, the sooner he'd be eating dinner. And lunch. And maybe even another breakfast. He settled into a comfortable seated position, but after a few minutes, he grew restless.

"What happened, anyway?" he asked.

"Hm?" she looked up, as if just remembering that she wasn't alone. "Oh, you cast a spell on yourself when you read that paper—hang on," her brow furrowed. "I didn't know you could read ancient dialect."

"I can't," he said simply. "Some of those symbols looked familiar though, I guess." He paused to think. "Like the axe and the wheel, maybe I recognize 'em from my time with Metalicana," he finished.

"Axe and wheel…" Levy repeated. That didn't sound right. "Gajeel, there was no wheel image." A quick glance at the vellum sheets confirmed her suspicions. "You're talking about this one here, right?" Levy's slender finger identified a round symbol in one of the lines.

"Yeah, ain't that a wheel?" Gajeel squinted at it, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "All the rest of 'em look a little different now though, like maybe backwards or somethin'?"

"Yes of course!" Levy's eyes lit up as she knelt in front of the mirror, her face level with his. "Gajeel, you're a genius! Well, you're also an idiot, but you're a genius!" If he hadn't been on the other side of a piece of glass, she'd have thrown her arms around him in her excitement.

"Care to explain what the hell you're goin' on about, Shrimp?" He didn't share her enthusiasm—he didn't see how some funny-looking scribbles could have had anything to do with this, and he didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"See here," she pointed at the round symbol again. "This isn't a wheel, Gajeel, it's a sun! It's actually pretty irrelevant to the structure of the charm itself, the magic would work just fine without it."

"So what's it doin' there then?" Gajeel was struggling to keep up with the girl's logic.

"It's there as like an extra bonus ingredient—the purpose of the spell is to vanish things. What this does is add something back—in this case, and with it being a sun, I'd expect radiance or something like that."

"Huh?" His head was starting to ache slightly.

"It's a cosmetic charm, it removes blemishes and scars. It's not really that much of a stretch to suppose that whoever wrote it added in the sun to _add_ radiance—to skin!"

"Ya tricked me into sayin' some girly spell!" he roared. Levy barely flinched, although she did roll her eyes.

"Of course I didn't, you're the one who was snooping through my stuff! Anyway, that part of things isn't important. _You_ mistook that sun for a wheel, which altered the meaning of the spell!" Here, Levy paused to think. Magic worked in very intricate and precise ways. This charm had been written several centuries ago. Not only did each symbol have multiple meanings, but those meanings often changed and grew over the years. Whenever someone—at least, anyone worth their salt—wove a new spell, they accounted for this degradation of sorts. That wasn't the problem here—this spell had been written properly. _That's good, at least_, Levy thought to herself. This meant that any misplaced symbols, such as a wheel where there should have been a sun, would be interpreted in the same way all the other images were. _So what did a wheel represent back then?_ It couldn't be that much different from today—wheels were universally associated with travel.

"Applying travel to a vanishing charm," she thought aloud. "Well the obvious answer is that the blemish—sorry Gajeel, _object_—is transported elsewhere. But why a mirror?" Here she was stumped. In the case of a blemish or a scar, wouldn't the magic be inclined to take the simple route, and move it to another object? Levy had plenty of books lying around. Theoretically, Gajeel could have been put into one of them.

"Don't you girls use them?" Gajeel asked. Levy hadn't realized he was paying attention, let alone what he meant.

"Use what?"

"Mirrors. If this is a—what did ya call it? Makeup spell? Don't ya use mirrors for that kinda stuff?" His cheeks had turned slightly red and he wasn't looking at Levy. She considered this.

"That's actually a really good point!" She sat up straight again and reached for the packet on the desk.

"What d'ya mean, _actually_!" Gajeel complained—but in truth he was pleased.

"Gajeel, look at this." Levy opened the envelope and showed him the broken glass. The shards glinted as she shifted them about in her hand. She picked up one of the larger slivers to inspect it more closely. "I thought it was glass at first, but Gajeel—I think it might be pieces of a mirror!"

"Hanh? But your mirror ain't broken," Gajeel pointed out. "Ya got another one somewhere?"

"No," Levy blushed slightly, "I don't really use one."

"Ya sure about that?" Gajeel raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Of course I'm sure—why, are you trying to say I ought to?" Levy stuck her lower lip out in a pout.

"Geez Shrimp, ya really know how to take things the wrong way," Gajeel stood up in a swift movement and faced away from her. He took several steps away from the glass, his figure shrinking in the framed mirror.

"Gajeel, how far can you go in there?" Levy's previous irritation seemed to be forgotten.

"I dunno, looks like it goes on forever." His voice sounded more distant the further he walked. "Oi, seems I was wrong. There's a chunk missin' outta the floor here."

"Hmm," Levy considered. She hadn't done much research into alternate worlds—her knowledge mainly consisted of the conclusions she'd drawn from the guild's experience with Edolas. In that case, Anima acted as a portal between the two worlds. When Edo-Lisanna died, it pulled Earthland Lisanna through into Edolas. Obviously some sort of portal had been opened by Gajeel's reading of the spell—perhaps when he left the human world, a portion of the mirror world took his place? _But then, why did it shatter?_ She sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that evening.

"Gajeel, I'm sorry—I don't know what to do," she pressed her hands against her forehead, which began to pound. "I have so much knowledge packed into my head, and I don't know a thing about parallel worlds," her voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oi." His voice was much closer than it had been the last time he'd spoken. She nearly jumped, and looked up. Gajeel had returned to the glass and was crouched in front of her. His elbows rested on his knees, and he fixed her with a steady gaze. "Cut that out, will ya? Ain't ya got some book around here?"

Levy took a deep breath. He was right. She must have _something_ laying around. Now that she thought about it, she remembered that she'd bought a few books shortly after the Edolas situation. _But where are they? That was seven years ago!_ She looked about the room.

"C'mon Shorty, didn't ya tell me earlier that ya knew where everything was?"

"Uhhh," Levy hesitated.

"Giehee, ya tryin' to keep me here?" he teased. Levy blushed hotly.

"I am not!"

"Really? Coz I think ya _like_ this." Levy wanted nothing more than to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face. Instead she hid her red cheeks by turning back to the room. She stomped over to her bed and climbed onto it. Teetering on the tips of her toes, she reached up to the shelf hung over her pillow. Gajeel watched in amusement as she strained to catch the binding with her fingertips. After a couple jumps, she managed to hook it and get it down.

"Gotcha!" She bounced into a seating position on the bed and flipped the book open. "Mirrors... mirrors… mirrors! Oh, but it's such a long chapter!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You're a script mage, ain't ya? Use those goofy glasses!"

"Duh!" Levy slapped a hand against her forehead. She hopped up and grabbed the glasses off her desk before settling back down on the bed. Within seconds, she was whipping through the book in an almost trancelike state.

"Ya know, for a shrimp you can be pretty scary," he said. Levy didn't seem to have heard him.

When she finished she closed the book with a snap. She looked straight at Gajeel.

"Well, what do you want first? The good news or the bad?" She stood up and walked back to the mirror.

"You pick," he said.

"Where to begin… well, I think we were right about the trading places thing. This bit of mirror came here when you went to the mirror world. The important thing to remember is that the laws of physics work differently in different worlds. Remember how you guys said that Edolas had a limited supply of magic?"

"Yeah, and ours is unlimited. Giehee," he pumped his fist.

"Exactly. Similarly, some things don't do so well when they enter alternate worlds. I'd almost forgotten, but when I got sucked along with Lucy and the others to the Celestial Spirit world, we all had to wear clothes from that world. Otherwise I don't think we'd have had such a pleasant time there…"

"Yeah I remember that, I got left behind!"

"Consider yourself lucky! You got to train for three months—we only got five days! And anyway, _that's not important_," she stressed. "Some things don't survive so well in other worlds. In the case of objects from the mirror world, which is a two-dimensional world—"

"A what?" he interrupted.

"Two-dimensional world. Flat. Like paper," she explained. "Objects from the mirror world are flat. If they were to enter a three-dimensional world like ours—not flat, Gajeel—they wouldn't last."

"An' why is that?"

"Well, one thing you can rely on in any world is that nature is always working to maintain balance. If a two-dimensional world object enters our world, then our world will make it three-dimensional."

Gajeel scratched his head. "How does that work?"

"…It doesn't. The mirror exploded when it tried to become three-dimensional." Levy knelt down in front of Gajeel and placed her palms on the glass. "Gajeel, this is where it gets bad. Do you know what happens to a three-dimensional object when it enters a two-dimensional world?"

"It…gets squished?" He pulled a face, studded eyebrows rising toward his hairline. "How come I ain't a pancake yet?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I suspect that it's because your body is much more complex than a piece of glass," she reasoned. "And if we don't get you back before you become two-dimensional, you wouldn't survive the trip back to our world."

"So what's the good news?"

Levy gave a shy smile. "I think I know how to feed you."

**A/N: Don't forget to review! One day I want to write a more romantic story for these two-but they're a tricky pair and I'm still a novice... T.T**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter! Eeeeeiee! ***BEFORE YOU READ!*** Know that today I wrote a new, more romantic Gajevy fanfic that I am posting RIGHT NOW! It's called "The Things I Do". It's different from this, definitely. So are my other stories...haha..they're all different from one another, so if you didn't like one, don't be disheartened! lol**

As if on cue, Gajeel's stomach rumbled. Levy laughed, it was a welcome relief from the strain she was feeling. She hadn't yet figured out how to get him out, but hopefully getting some food _in_ to him would help.

"I'm going to do the same thing to the iron that you did to yourself," she explained. "Except I think I'll rewrite the spell—it'd be silly to _vanish_ it to the mirror world, we'd have to unvanish it before you can eat it. But since we basically now know what happened, it shouldn't be hard to work something up."

Gajeel didn't say anything. Instead he watched as Levy gathered the supplies she needed. Ten minutes later, she was waving a sheet of paper through the air to make the ink dry faster. The spell was fairly simple, and she'd given it a directional boost by including some of the mirror shards. She cast a rune circle around the hunk of iron she'd made earlier. By infusing the ring with the pieces of glass, she could ensure that the iron would go to the right place. When the light faded, the iron was gone and a smaller pile of glass dust lay in its place. Levy turned back to the mirror.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Gajeel looked around, and squinted at something several paces off. He walked deeper into the mirror and retrieved the object.

"Hey Shorty—I dunno if this means anythin', but it was layin' where that chunk was missin'. And," he held it up to her, "it's flat."

"Oh dear. That certainly proves that theory." Levy frowned.

"What's that." Gajeel's question had no inflection at the end.

"That was pure iron—as soon as the mirror world processed the substance, it converted it to a two-dimensional object. Gajeel, this is bad. As soon as it figures out what you're made of, you're toast," Levy's hands were beginning to shake.

"So get me outta here!"

"I'm trying! I just—I need to think!" Levy turned and sat back down on the bed, her knees hugged to her chest. Gajeel took a bite out of the flattened iron and chewed noisily.

By sending something from the human world to the mirror world, she'd been able to pull something from the mirror world into the human world. Could she pull Gajeel back the same way? She'd sent a human object (iron) and received a mirror object (a piece of mirror itself). Gajeel had also exchanged himself for a piece of mirror—so it seemed as though mirror was all that existed in the other world. Otherwise, something more substantial ought to have taken his place.

With that in mind, perhaps if she sent a mirror-world object _back_, it would return Gajeel? Unfortunately, the glass had all broken and she doubted that it would equate to a fair exchange. She sighed in frustration. Inter-dimensional travel was a finicky thing, she'd discovered in her reading. Even if the broken glass was a fair trade, the path of transfer in this case was unequal. It was easy to go from three-dimensional to two-dimensional—going the other way took a heck of a lot more power.

"Hey Levy?" The girl in question jerked her head up. She couldn't remember the last time he'd used her name. "What is this squishing-thing supposed to feel like? Coz—yeah I ain't feelin' so good," he finished. It was true—he was beginning to look a little funny. His clothing had taken on an odd shape and his piercings were starting to deform as well.

"It's started," she whispered. The rate of conversion seemed to be slow still, but the mirror world had obviously begun to process some of the simpler materials. She could only imagine what was going on inside his body. She shuddered, but forced her voice to remain even. "Hang in there, Gajeel—I'll get you out!"

In a flash, she was back at her desk with the red glasses on and a book in her hands. The glowing dome of light over the pages shone brighter than Gajeel remembered having seen before. She finished the first book in a matter of seconds and quickly jumped and snatched a second and third one off the shelf over her bed. When the pages stopped flipping in those, she pulled a new sheet of parchment to her and began scribbling furiously with her pen.

"If we can just… weaken the barrier… you might be able to…" she muttered as she wrote. "Yes! Gajeel!"

"Just tell me what to do," he grunted, grimacing. His body was beginning to writhe uncomfortably as the cells were being processed.

"I'm going to cast a spell on the mirror, and you need to try to shatter it from the inside," she said in a rush. "Do you think you can do that?"

In response, Gajeel morphed his arm into a giant iron beam.

"Good." Levy began drawing the multi-layered circles over the mirror. They spun counter to one another as they pulsed. She began speaking rapidly in a low voice as her hands and fingers twisted and contorted into one complicated gesture after another. The light grew in intensity before turning yellow and fizzling out altogether.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel was bent double in the mirror, still trapped behind the glass.

"Damn it!" Levy cried. "I don't have enough power! I need something, I need to be stronger!"

"I swear, Shrimp, when I get outta here I'm never gonna look at another mirror again! Now get. Me. Out!" Gajeel ground out, now on his knees.

"That's it!" Levy's eyes were wide as realization hit her. "Gajeel, wait for me!" She opened her door and ran from the room. When she returned, she was panting. Alongside her she was dragging a large, heavy object. She pulled it into the room and leaned it against the wall opposite Gajeel. It was a second mirror, borrowed from one of the other girls.

Gajeel couldn't get any words of complaint or confusion out—the metal arm he had been sporting was beginning to crush in on itself. Levy stepped between the two mirrors and glanced behind her at the new one. There she was, standing next to Gajeel, reflected a hundred times over.

"Gajeel, let's do this again!" She cast her rune circles once again, but this time her motions were multiplied by the Levys reflected in front of and behind her. Light bounced all around the room, and she cried "NOW!"

For a moment, she was worried that he'd been too weakened by the conversion to smash the glass. But then she heard the shatter and felt thousands of tiny shards slice across her face and shoulders. She threw her arms up to block the spray and knew instantly when the entire room shook that Gajeel had landed heavily on the floor in front of her. When the noise settled and the light dimmed back down, she opened her eyes.

Laying before her was a heavily-breathing Gajeel. His clothing was rumpled and his piercings somewhat flatter, but aside from the small cuts caused by the broken glass, he appeared uninjured. Levy crumpled to her knees next to him and collapsed over his chest.

"Thank Mavis," she breathed. She lay there, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as his lungs filled with air. After a few minutes, he shifted under her.

"Oi, Shrimp," he said. Levy sat up and looked down at him, blinking wetness from her eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Her voice shook a little.

"Iron pancakes ain't so fillin', ya know." Gajeel's statement was punctuated by another rumble from his stomach. Levy laughed and wiped her cheeks.

"I don't think I have it in me to make you more iron, how about we go get some dinner out?"

"Giehee," Gajeel grinned. "But you're buyin'!"

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me to the end! I've never been much of one for plot, but I had a lot of fun coming up with the logic for this story and I hope I managed to fit it in well enough with FT canon.**

**I would definitely love feedback on a couple things-namely, what do y'all prefer? Longer stories, shorter stories, lotsa chapters, a few chapters, long chapters, short chapters? I know when I'm reading, sometimes I crave a 35 chapter epic and other times I don't want the commitment that goes with anything that isn't 4,000 word oneshot!**

**Until next time! xoxo**


End file.
